Many wastewater treatment facilities utilize an activated sludge wastewater treatment process to treat domestic and industrial wastewater. Wastewater containing organic compounds, nitrogen compounds, and/or phosphorus compounds is introduced into one tank or a series of tanks in the presence of biologically active microogranisms, or biomass, to form a mixed liquor. Reductions in organic compounds, nitrogen compounds, and/or phosphorus compounds are achieved by maintaining specific environmental conditions in each treatment tank.